In aircraft construction it is essential that the aircraft windows have structural strength and good transparency. This is especially true of the flight deck windows which must be structurally strong to withstand impacts, for example from bird strikes, and provide the flight crew with good visibility around the nose of the aircraft.
In aircraft it is essential that the flight deck windows have strength, good transparency, and in some aircraft, shielding against electromagnetic radiation.
However, the electromagnetic shielding added to the flight deck windows of an aircraft can detract from the transparency of the windows.